powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Sentai Maskman
Hikari Sentai Maskman, (光戦隊マスクマン|Hikari Sentai Masukuman), translated into English as Light Squadron Maskman, was Toei productions' and the 11th entry of the Super Sentai Series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 28, 1987 to February 20, 1988, with a total of 51 episodes. The Sentai series is regarded as all time classic in Philippine and is considered by many to be one of the best tokusatsu shows of the late 80's. Plot :There is an unknown power hidden inside the human body. If you train as hard as you can, the power revealed will be unlimited! Everything starts with Commander Sugata, a scientist and sage who excels in mental reinforcements and is a master of every martial art. He discovered the existence of the Royal Underground Empire Tube, a malignant force that desires to dominate the land, located underground Japan. In the beginning, the Tube was centered to pacifism. However, when Zeba assumed the throne, Tube began planning to conquer the world. Their goal was to turn the world into a cold and shady planet, suitable for their living conditions. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Sugata recruited five young people, each one specialized in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Sugate recruited and trained the Maskmen, Tube is ready to strike. The Tube's Princess Ial, sent to spy above ground as Mio, has fallen in love with Takeru, wishing for those underground and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. Characters Maskmen * Takeru / Red Mask * Kenta / Black Mask * Akira / Blue Mask * Haruka / Yellow Mask * Momoko / Pink Mask * Asuka Ryoo / X1 Mask (39) Allies * Commander Sanjuurou Sugata * Azuma * Lelai Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Thief Knight Kiros * Energy Beast Okelampa * Princess Ial / Mio * Ungler Soldiers Earth Imperial Beasts Doggler Arsenal * Masking Brace * Laser Magnum * Individual Weapons ** Masky Blade ** Masky Rod ** Masky Tonfas ** Masky Rotor ** Masky Ribbon * Shot Bomber * Jet Cannon * Spin Cruiser * Mask Roaders Mecha * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Sixth Hero, X1 Mask, although albeit unofficialy since he appears only in episode 39. The first Series to officially feature a sixth hero is Zyuranger, which is also the first series to be the first season of Power Rangers *This is the first series to feature an individual mecha for each core member which will be featured in every of its succesors with the exception of Fiveman wherein only the Red Ranger has his own Mecha while the other two mecha are both Co-Piloted By two of the other four core members Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms